


A Collection of Random Oneshots

by Albino_Artist



Category: Haikyuu!!, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff, It's literally just fluff right now, Multi, Possible Character Death, Possible smut, Sleepy Cuddles, Tags May Change, at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albino_Artist/pseuds/Albino_Artist
Summary: Most of these are gonna be really short and written spontaneously so yeah.I add tags and other things after I post a new chapter! :3Guide!!♡-Female or She/Her✧-Gender Neutral or They/Them✰-Male or He/Him
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Reader, Takami Keigo | Hawks/Reader
Kudos: 6





	1. ♡Soft Mornings-Hawks♡

The sun shines in through the curtains, aimed directly for the sleeping figure in bed. Y/N sits up and rubs her eyes, yawning as well. She takes a moment to adjust to what’s going on around her. 

She looks to the bed where her sleeping husband should usually be, but he’s gone. Just then, Y/N notices the smell of eggs and bacon coming from outside the bedroom.

After getting in a good stretch, Y/N heads out to the kitchen and to no surprise, there was her beautiful husband, shirtless and humming over a pan on the stove. She quietly makes her way over to him, wrapping her arms around the tall blonde, startling him out of his trance.

“Good morning, sleepy head.” He says with a chuckle. Y/N nuzzles her face into the back of his neck in response. They stay there in silence for a few more minutes before the blonde turns around, grabbing Y/N’s hands and beginning to slow dance with her, still humming his little tune.

Y/N happily goes along with it, getting into the movement of their feet in sync. “So, what’s all this about, Keigo?” She mumbles, leaning closer to him, into his chest. There was silence for a moment, just the two swaying back and forth to Keigo’s humming.

“I just thought I would make breakfast for my beautiful wife, what’s wrong with that?” He says in a soft, morning voice. Y/N chuckles and kisses his cheek.

“Well then, thank you my lovely husband.” She says with a soft smile. They stay there for a moment, Y/N in Keigo’s arms. And for that moment, everything felt like it would be okay for the rest of forever, so long as they had each other.


	2. ✧Study Cuddles-Asahi ✧

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can anyone really resist cuddles from Asahi

There’s nothing like cuddles with a huge softie like Asahi. There’s just something about cuddling with someone like him that hits different and so whenever there’s a chance for cuddles (y/n) will absolutely never pass it up

Right now for example. You were in the middle of studying and both of you were getting super stressed so you suggested cuddle time and now here you are, tangled in each other and a pile of pillows and blankets. 

Asahi was quietly humming while you played with his soft hair, braiding it and undoing the braids over and over. His soft brown eyes stared into yours and he just gives you the softest smile ever. You can practically feel all the love and affection radiating from just that one smile.

Every now and then he would lean in and give you really soft little kisses on your cheek or forehead or even at random times your nose. You just casually giggle in response and continue playing with his hair.

“You know I love you right?” He says with a smile. You nod and give him a kiss, smiling back at him and whispering “I love you too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jeez this one's even shorter than the last one I'm sorry, I'm gonna try to make some longer ones soon :)


End file.
